The Long War
by Rebecca The Cat
Summary: This is a sad story about a girl and a war...I'm HORRIBLE AT SUMMARIES, so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ! The first chapter is a bit short, sorry!


**If you're reading this, thanks for reading!**

* * *

Mooty J. Tearson walked down the small, burned corridor. Reaching a door, she typed in a code and entered. Inside was a bunk bed, a table, a dresser, and a weapons rack. Sitting down on her bed, she grabbed her blue leather notebook and began writing. Sighing, she exited the room, and prepared for yet another battle in the long war. No one was there to notice the tear running down her cheek.

She never came back.

Rebecca walked down the hall of her house, stepping over hundreds of boxes she hadn't unpacked yet. She tripped over one, and it's contents spilled out. Stooping to pick it up, she shuffled through the mess and found a old, faded notebook. Opening the cover, she could make the faded lettering on the inside. _This book belongs to: Mooty J Tearson_. Rebecca gasped as she realized what this was, and she started reading.

_Day 1~8-8-5047_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I enlisted the army. My father was taken by it a month ago, and I feel it is my duty to aid in the war too. I'm awaiting a response. I don't know if I want them to say yes anymore. At first I was certain, but now I'm starting to have doubts. What if I don't make it back alive? What would happen to my beloved brother, my innocent, fragile hamster, my poor mother? I can see them now, reading a telegram and sobbing, my little brother clinging to mother as sobs rack his body. Should I really do this? I guess I'll find out._

_~Moots_

Rebecca marveled at this. Intrigued, she researched the date. "5047…5047…" she kept muttering the numbers as not to forget them, and her browser gave her an answer. 5047. The 4th year in the greatest war on Mobius. That lasted 33 years. It had been against a un-earthly alien species, and had only ended 27 years ago. Now fully into the book, she continued reading. This was better than any history book.

_Day 2~8-9-5047_

_Dear Diary,_

_I received a letter today. I was accepted. Should I be happy? I want to serve my planet. But yet, I find strong feelings of deep regret forming in my bones. What about my family? What about my life? I know the job I have is far less dangerous than others. I'm a mere medic. I make the charts and graphs, repair the fort, research, and bring in patients. I'm no fighter. I won't ever be one. I don't want to be one. I have one more day before I leave. I've been deployed to Glirian. It's a so-so place in terms of danger. I've decided to call my family and tell them the news tomorrow. I'm looking at my tiny hamster now. Her huge, sparkly eyes, knowing no evil. She doesn't know, and she'll never truly understand what's about to happen. I feel so guilty._

_~Moots_

_ Day 3~8-10-5047_

_Dear Diary,_

_I called my mother today. My 10-year brother was on the phone to. I told them, and they cried. I felt so guilty. Is this what my father felt like, when he marched away to defend our planet? My mother promised to take care of my hamster, and so I dropped her off with mother. I kissed her one last time before I left. Why? Why does this parting have to be so slow and cruel? My worst regret is my brother. His sad, ashen face crushed me. I'm so sorry, Zane. I really am._

_~Moots_

_ Day 4~8-11-5047_

_Dear Diary,_

_The truck came to pick me up today. Mother and Zane were there. I cried when I had to leave them. Zane cried more. I wish I hadn't signed up for this. So I would've never hurt mother or Zane this way. Maybe, if I do well, they'll let me leave, and be back with my family._

_I know that won't be the case._

_~Moots_

* * *

Rebecca closed the book and sighed. The story was so sad. The brother sounded so sincere, and innocent. She read on.

_Day 5~8-12-5047_

_Dear Diary,_

_I've arrived at Glirian. It scares me. I want to go back. The look of despair on some of the faces. The craters where bombs landed. The dead. Why? Why did I sign up for this? I want out of this hell. I'm keeping my picture close. Being brave suddenly seems cowardly._

_~Moots_

_Day 6~8-13-5047_

_Dear Diary,_

_I met a handsome bloke today. He was my first patient, and he dis-located his shoulder. His name was Shade. A black and white cat with piercing red eyes. We became friends. I like him. We talked as much as we could today. Even after curfew, which made me feel like a middle schooler again. Secret talking, giggling under the covers with a flashlight. Good times. Why did they have to end? Shade is a soldier, and a brave one at that. He has 17 medals for saving other soldiers under fire. We will talk some more tomorrow._

_~Moots_

_ Day 7~8-14-5047_

_Dear Diary,_

_Me and Shade talked some more today. Shade, he makes me feel, different. When he looks at me, he gives you his un-divided attention. When he laughs, you laugh. He makes me feel special, wanted, important…I can't love him. So many people I've fallen for, so many people who ditch me time and time again. I'm too scared to let myself love him. Is that a bad thing?_

_~Moots_

* * *

**Stay tuned for chapter 2, peoples!**

**See if you can find what year it is currently!**

**{A review wouldn't hurt _too_ bad, would it?}**


End file.
